The present invention relates to paving vehicles, and more particularly to extension screed assemblies for paving vehicles.
Screed assemblies for paving vehicles are known and generally include a main screed having a frame connectable with a paver tractor and one or more screed plates mounted to the bottom of the frame. Often, screed assemblies often include extension screeds mounted to the front or rear of the main screed so as to be laterally movable with respect to the main screed. Such extension screeds provide the capability of forming a wider mat of paving material when the extensions are displaced laterally outwardly and to produce narrower mats when the extensions have been displaced inwardly toward the center of the main screed.